One More Vigilante
by Xami Howlett
Summary: “All I wanted was some control, now I'm a part of the fight. My name is Wilma Hellex. I believe you might remember me.” Sequel to Just a Little Bit Caught in the Middle.
1. It Begins Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men… it's as simple as that.

The once blue sky was now shrouded in a curtain of black smoke. This place had become my home and now… it was gone. I watched as the colourful tents turned to ash. The screams of the spectators as the flames engulfed them were worse than the aching in my lungs. I had helped as many as I could; it was too late to go back now. It was too late.

"Kurt! Get us the hell out of here." My voice was hardly more than a hoarse whisper. His strange hand wrapped around my wrist, and then we were gone.

That was two months ago. A month and a half ago I left Germany for good. Kurt put me on a cargo ship, and that was the last I'd heard from him. I've been in the State's for a while, bumming around New York City, putting off what I knew I should do. I didn't want to leave Europe, but Kurt thought it would be for the best. After witnessing the massacre at the circus we worked at in Germany I knew he was right. It was time for me to go back to my real home… back to the school.

I stood outside the gate. It looked the same as it had six years ago, but I knew everything was different. Kurt and I had heard about Alcatraz. I cried myself to sleep for a month straight, but it wasn't enough to bring me back. I pushed the gate open slowly, wondering if Storm and Logan had changed as much as I had. I pulled my duffle up on my shoulder and started walking towards the front door. The only person who knew I was coming back was Kurt, and neither of us had been in contact with the X-Men since we had left.

Suddenly I heard a sound that I had once been very familiar with. It was the sound of metal slicing through skin. It was strange how the sickening rip could be so frightening yet comforting all at the same time. I knew what was coming next, but it made me jump all the same. His claws were pressed against my throat, almost hard enough to draw blood.

"What're ya doin' here?" His voice sounded the same, even when it came out as a growl. I couldn't help, but to smile and giggle. He didn't recognize me; not even my scent. In his defense I did look different. I'd started sanding down my horns a year after I left, and I'd cut off all my unruly hair. It came just past my chin now, and had gone from its blonde to a light brown. Otherwise my appearance was very much the same. Scales still littered my body in little patches and my tail was as always uncontrollable.

"I told you I'd be seeing ya Wolvie." My tail flicked up by his face. I let out another giggle when he pushed me away from him. "Weren't expecting me were you?" I spun around to face him. I was disappointed to see that his claws were still out.

"Will?" He looked surprised, like he thought he'd never see me again. In reality I wasn't really planning on seeing him again, much less America in general. Then again, when do things ever go my way?

"Hey there, Logan. Long time no see." I let a sheepish grin cover my face, hopefully masking the anxiety that was slowly consuming me.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" This wasn't exactly the reunion I had mapped out in my mind. Logan was supposed to welcome me back with open arms and Storm was going to beg me to take a teaching job… yeah… that's not really happening.

He walked around me slowly. I felt much like a wounded animal with no chance of escape. I was hoping he would at least ask some questions. Even if they were awkward, and rude I would prefer them to this silence.

I knew he was taking in my appearance, committing it to his animal like memory. Moving slowly I lifted my head to face him. As I made eye contact with him, his nose crinkled in disgust.

"What's with the face?"

"You smell different." His statement was much more of an accusation. He continued on to say something else, but all I could retain was how different my voice sounded compared to his. The more he spoke the more I realized I'd picked up a bit of an accent…. I guess six years in Germany will do that to a person. Sadly enough I speak about as much German as I did when I left America, and then it was less than impressive.

It took me a moment to notice that Logan had stopped talking. He was looking at me, waiting for something.

"Huh?" I was hoping something more intelligent would come out of my mouth.

"Yeah. You're definitely the same ole Will." That was the first smile I'd seen directed at me since I'd arrived in the states, not that I'd really been around people. Looking at his smile made me remember why I'd swooned over him so many years ago. I was drawn out of my reverie by the soft sound of Logan's retreating footfalls. I hiked my duffle bag further up on my shoulder, and scurried after him.

He threw open the Mansion's front door, laughing as I cringed at the bang it produced when it hit the wall. The noise was loud enough to bring out some students who had been lurking in the hallways, skipping class no doubt. They looked at me with mild interest. Many of them probably thought I was just another recruited teenager.

"Shouldn't you be teaching a class?" My voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"Spring break," that explains the wandering students, "Storm's got me on security."

"So, how have you guys been? Kurt and I heard about what happened." I winced at Logan's immediate change in attitude and emotion. Maybe it was still too early for me to be mentioning Jean and the Professor, but it has been what: four or five years.

"Heard about it? We needed help… even McCoy came, but where were you and the elf? You were off in Germany too wrapped up in you own problems to care about the rest of the mutant community." His allegations hurt more than I wanted them to. Once again I was looking anywhere, but him. "No answer? No famously witty comeback on the tip of that forked tongue?" That got my tail twitching.

"Ssstop it." He looked surprised at the hiss that came out of my mouth. I had picked up some more reptilian qualities during my stay at the circus in Germany. I could feel familiar warmth prickling at the tips of my fingers. Looking down I could see my hands were glowing green.

"Thought you went to Germany to start controlling that." He casually gestured towards my hands.

"Oh, I can control it," Forming a sphere in my hand I launched it at him before he knew what was happening. "It's my temper that needs controlling." I watched with a sadistic pleasure as the skin beneath his singed shirt healed from a dead looking black colour back to normal. He was fast, but I was faster. His claws ripped through his hands, mere inches from carving my face. This was going to be fun.

His shirt was only splattered with blood while mine was soaked. Luckily most of the blood was his. For lack of a better cliché, our fight was like a dance, and I was leading. Each step as deadly as the next, I'd experienced my fair share of bloody brawls in Germany, but this… this was lethal. I knew I'd have some new scars to add to my already strange looking body, but I was too focused on the fight to care. Before Germany I'd never considered myself a fighter. Fighting was one of the reasons I had left in the first place. My trip had changed more than just my control.

Duck and dodge was my greatest defense. Logan had strength, agility, and years of practice, but I had edge. Kurt often said that I had become somewhat of a dauntless fighter, willing to take risks, not caring about the consequences. This was my greatest weapon, and what always got my ass kicked in the end.

I lunged left thrusting a fist of green energy at Logan… definitely a horrible idea. Within seconds cool blades were pressed firmly to my stomach, cutting thin lines into my flesh. I suppressed a hiss of pain, not willing to break down.

"You never were much of a fighter. Thought maybe the elf would teach you a few tricks." He sounded smug, too smug. His mouth was right next to my cheek. Much to close for comfort, I could feel the smirk that covered his face.

"You haven't seen my best trick yet." His left hand had been containing my own hands in an attempt to discourage the use of my powers: key word…attempt. Logan yowled in pain as I sliced through his hands. "Bet you're thankful for that healing factor now, aren't you?" He look down at his hands; confused.

"What the hell?" His voice was soft as his eyes flicked back and forth from his hands to mine. I held my hand up to give him a better look. The three glowing green claws created an eerie light in the dark Mansion hallways.

"Like it? Your claws gave me a little inspiration… thanks for that." My voice had a cheerful confidence in it that even I hadn't heard in a while.

"I would appreciate it, if the two of you would step away from each other." I immediately went stiff. This was not the way I had wanted Storm to see me. "I do not know who you are, but I would be pleased if you would identify yourself." Hearing what in my small stint as a student I had come to know as her lecture voice, I instantly slipped into guilty teenager mode.

"My name is Wilma Hellex. I believe you might remember me."

**A/N** So, here is the beginning to my sequel to, Just A Little Bit Caught in the Middle. I'm not totally sure where the story is going; therefore I would like it if everyone would be patient with me. Just a little side note: I am not writing Storm the way Halle Berry played her, I'm writing Storm the way that I imagine her.

Please review… feedback is what keeps me going.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own a grand total of nothing.

I'd seen that facial expression before. It was the same one Storm had worn when John had "accidentally" burned up some the flowerbeds when we were back in school. It was an expression of surprise… a very harsh looking type of surprise. I wasn't really sure what else to do but stand there and look stupid. I mean she's like a freaking weather witch for god sakes, and it's been six years since I last spoke to her. Logan's mood swings I can handle, but Storm is different… I actually respect her.

"I was not expecting to see you again." I could hear an emotional undertone to what she just said, but I couldn't tell if it was positive or negative. At this point I was too distracted to absorb much of anything, I was riding out the last bit of my adrenaline rush. As its effects slowly ebbed away I began to notice a vaguely familiar scent. It was tangy and slightly metallic…shit.

"Are the bathrooms where they used to be?" I knew my half yell was startling and rude, but I was desperate. Storm looked as if she wasn't sure what to say, and opted just to nod instead. I took off sprinting towards the nearest one. I pulled open the door thrusting my face above the toilet bowl just in time to empty the contents of my stomach.

"Are you unwell?" Storm's voice had taken on a chillingly calm tone. I hadn't noticed that she had followed me.

"It's just the blood." I point to my soaked shirt. "I don't faint anymore, and when I'm fighting I don't really notice it." As I finish speaking another wave of sickness rips through my body.

"I will go get you another shirt." That has to be one of the most awkward moments I have ever experienced. As Logan waltzes in to bathroom, lightly kicking the door closed I know the awkwardness has only just begun.

"Thought you'd be over this whole blood thing by now." I shoot a glare in his direction, barely making eye contact before I thrust my head back over the toilet.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I did my best attempt at a growling out what I had to say, but I'm much better at hissing.

"Can't say it's not entertaining as hell." He smiles down at me. That bastard smiled at me. Here I am puking my guts out, and he's standing there in his blood splattered shirt, smiling. It wasn't a normal smile either. He was wearing a shit-eating grin. Bloody asshole, getting off on my misfortune, and to think I used to be smitten with him.

Storm walked through the door holding a clean shirt. Oh, my white haired savior… she had no idea how thankful for her presence I was right about now. It meant I no longer had a need to come up with a witty comeback or keep up my banter with Logan. Storm shoved him out of the bathroom as I stripped off my shirt, and pulled on the one she had brought me. I threw her a grateful look, but she was pointedly ignoring me.

"Storm, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. It's just… I … I couldn't do it." Her steely gaze slowly turned in my direction.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. They're all dead and gone."

All dead and gone… those four little words resound around me: Scott, Jean, the Professor… all of them, gone. I stare into her empty eyes; they are blank and show no emotion. I'm suffocating in the guilt. It's overflowing into my other senses. The only thing I can feel are the cool streams my tears leave in their wake. She's right… I lost my chance to apologize. It's all over now. I'm too late.

"Wilma Hellex! Will?" A flash of brown and white hair followed the body that had suddenly flung itself at me. I looked down to see Rogue with her arms wrapped tightly around me, and her face buried in my shirt. "Logan told me ya came back. I didn't believe him, but here ya are." Her accent was so thick with her excitement I barely understood a word.

"Rogue? I didn't know you were still here."

"Would've thought I'd move on by now, but here I am." She looked up at me, her face alight with happiness. That familiar pang of guilt made its presence known. Of all of them she was the one I felt the worst about leaving.

She still wore her gloves, careful not to touch any exposed part of my body. I'd always thought she'd take the cure, free herself from the prison her powers keep her in. I guess I've underestimated her character.

"The word on street is that the Brotherhood is back." I toss her a pleading look. "Any word from John?"

"I don't know a John anymore, just Pyro." I let my face fall. Through the six years I was gone, it wasn't the last kiss with Wolverine, but my last words with Pyro that plagued me. I thought about him more than I care to admit. The trouble we used to get into became the content of my daydreams. Those memories were my backup plan when nothing else would cheer me up. It took me the better part of six years to realize that I'm in love with him… or I'm as close to being in love, as I'll ever get.

"So, no news I take it." I hope she didn't detect the disappointment in my voice.

"We haven't heard anything about Pyro specifically, besides the fact that he's always there burning stuff up." For some reason that made me smile. The thought of John smiling as he lit things on fire, playing with the flames warmed my heart a little bit. No pun intended of course.

"What about Bobby? Is he still here?" I decided not to ask if they were still together, just to be on the safe side.

"I'm still here." He poked his head around the bathroom door.

"Always were the nosey weren't you, Popsicle." The blush on his cheeks makes me smile; I'd always enjoyed making him squirm. He responded with his patented grimace of defeat. I moved back to Rogue, only to find she'd left.

"She doesn't like to be around me anymore." I didn't even bother to ask why.

**A/N** I know its short, but hey at least it got written. I know in the movie Rogue got the cure, but remember this is six years later, and is a fanfiction. I'll try to make my next update longer, but I promise nothing.

Remember to review.


	3. Contribution

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say anything?

The days and nights were long. They seemed to span across eternity…. Okay, now I'm just being dramatic. It was almost boring being home. Rogue really seemed to be the only one who wanted me around. I helped out with some classes, but nothing of great significance. So, here I am, entertaining myself by sock sliding down the hallway.

I've got sock sliding down to an art form. I placed myself at the end of the hallway, and got my running start. I'm shooting down the hallway, and still gathering speed. I like to close my eyes and pretend I'm flying. I know it's childish, but it makes my days a little less dull.

"Shit!" I rammed into something hard, and there went my train of thought.

"Damn it kid, don't you have anything better to do with your free time?"

"Obviously not." I found myself glaring up at Logan from the floor. How he always manages to put me in these types of situations I'll never know.

"Well I got something you can do." With that he grabbed my hand and wrenched me to my feet. He led me like I was a lost child or something. He pulled me into an elevator and it began to go down. I felt sick as I realized where he was taking me. Storm had previously approached me about helping out with Danger Room sessions. I turned her down before she could even finish the question. Yes, I did come back to help, but I didn't sign up to teach others how to fight. Just the idea of teaching minors to kill others is sickening. When Scott ran the show it was all about being on the defensive, but Logan has other ideas. A dead mutant hater is the best kind of mutant hater in his eyes. In some ways I agree with him, but I don't think we should be teaching them how to fight just yet. Control should be the first priority, but that's just my opinion.

"Logan, I really don't want to do this." He just continued to pull me towards our dreaded destination. We stopped outside the door, which was much more intimidating than I remember it being in the past. Fuck… he was really going to make me do this. For half a second I thought about kissing him. Just to distract him of course, throw him off guard so I could make my "escape." But alas guilt strikes at the most inopportune moments. I don't even know why I should feel guilty, I mean I'm pretty sure John doesn't give a flying flip about what I do. Flying flip… that's a good one, I'll have to remember that.

"You're gonna teach these kids some of that fighting shit you picked up in Germany, and then you're gonna run a simulation with them. I don't care what excuse you have, it ain't gonna work on me honey. I'm not a softie like Storm, if you can be teaching these kids something useful then I'm gonna damn well make sure you teach it to them."

"I think you overused 'gonna' in that little tangent. God, what happened to flirty Logan? Huh? I miss him even though he was a bit of a jerk; at least he was entertaining." I shot him a glare that could make a puppy cry… okay I might have over exaggerated that description just a bit, but who says I can't give my self-esteem a little boost every now and then.

"Just get in the room Will, the sooner you go the sooner it'll be over." Logan actually looked somewhat defeated. My superior arguing and annoying the hell out of people skills had obviously worn him down. Gees, when did I get so obnoxious? I blame six years worth of the circus and sharing a tent with Kurt.

I flipped Logan the bird, and strode through the door. My stomach just about hit the floor when I saw whom I was teaching. These weren't kids. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Siryn, and some of the other people I had gone to school with were lined up on the mat. All of them looked so eager; like fighting was their life. I tossed a nervous look back at Logan; this was not going to end well.

"Alright you guys, I get to teach you today." My voice was audibly shaking. Rogue sent me a worried glance, but I shrugged it off. It turned out being less awkward than I thought possible. If anything it was worth it to see Rogue kick Bobby's ass. Even though I have no idea what happened between them, I have taken my rightful place as the best friend and am taking Rogue's side. Which means I asked Bobby to help demonstrate more than usual, but it's not like he can't handle a few more bruises than normal.

Everyone seemed to get the combinations down pretty easily. I didn't miss the dirty glances I kept receiving, but it felt good to be doing something again. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed working.

"We're going to run a simulation now. This is the ideal time to try out the combinations you've just learned. Don't be shy about it, but do try not to send anybody to the infirmary. Oh, and no powers." That came out way more professional than I was expecting, maybe I do have a future as a teacher.

We were doing a team exercise: half the group versus the others. Probably not the best choice of simulations, but then again choices are not my strong point. Things were going well. I was doing more observing than fighting. The exercise was winding down, nobody seemed too worse for wear. The only ones who were still going at it were Bobby and Rogue. Putting them on opposing teams was an insanely stupid idea.

"Rogue, stop it! I'm sorry, okay… I'm sorry!" Everyone was staring at the two of them. Rogue currently had the upper hand. She had Bobby pinned to the ground, and was punching him repeatedly. Her method didn't have much finesse, but it was effective.

"Ya, God damn son of a bitch!" She hit him every other word. Needless to say it was actually quite frightening. Rogue on a rampage… not something I'd ever wanted to witness.

"Rogue? Rogue… let him go." My voice was quiet and calm, but it seemed to have no effect on the problem at hand. I reached out only to wrench my hand back as Rogue lashed out at me. That was it. The rest of the group watched as my fingertips began to glow an unnatural green colour. It only took one sphere to knock Rogue off Bobby. By the looks of it I may have thrown it a little too hard. Rogue recovered quickly, standing up and falling back into the group as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby's bewildered look was enough to make me snicker a bit. Which sadly is not the correct reaction when acting as an instructor, and is more often than not frowned upon by your students.

"Oh, you're fine Drake. No need for you to freak out." I turned briskly to everyone else. "Dismissed. Except for Rogue and the Popsicle… I need to speak with you two."

**A/N **Whoo! I actually updated, how weird is that? Anyways sorry about the chapter length, I'm trying to make them longer. Well, I probably could try harder. I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Who knows my next chapter may contain the possible return of a certain pyromaniac, or maybe an appearance of our favorite Ragin' Cajun. Only time will tell….

Don't forget to review.


End file.
